


Comfort ship chat fic

by Hoppy_Boom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoppy_Boom/pseuds/Hoppy_Boom
Summary: *insert ball joke here* added 12 people*insert ball joke here* changed 12 names*insert ball joke here*: greetings bitches, Thots, and hoes alike
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Hanamura Teruteru/Soda Kazuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Oowada Mondo, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oowada Mondo/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Comfort ship chat fic

**Author's Note:**

> Nicknames;   
> Leon- *insert ball joke here*  
> Hifumi- wattpad smut  
> Mondo- mmmm, motor oil   
> Mikan- doctor office lollipops  
> Ibuki- rockstar  
> Celeste- *snickers* poor  
> Byakuya- BurgerKing  
> Makoto- lucky son of a gun  
> Sayaka- pop rocks  
> Maki- coffin   
> Kaito- we're going on a trip   
> Teruteru- *southern rambling*  
> Kazuichi- simp

5:47 pm 

*insert ball joke here* added 12 people

*insert ball joke here* changed 12 names

*insert ball joke here*: greetings bitches, Thots, and hoes alike

mmmm, motor oil: Leon? Why are we here?? 

*insert ball joke here*: bc why not :p

BurgerKing: I was busy

BurgerKing: also what is my nickname??? 

*insert ball joke here*:it's the only thing I could think of dude

rockstar: Ibuki likes her nickname!! 

*insert ball joke here*: at least someone here appreciates my nicknaming! 

simp: can

simp: can mine be changed? 

*insert ball joke here*: nope <3

simp: damnit

wattpad smut has been given admin

*snickers* poor: why did you give Hifumi admin when he's not online?? 

*insert ball joke here*: because he's my boyfriend

we're going on a trip: wait how did Hifumi join if he isn't online? 

*insert ball joke here*: bc

*insert ball joke here*: I stole his phone

coffin: you know Hifumi's is going to kill you for that? 

*insert ball joke here*: yeah

*insert ball joke here*: idrc

*southern rambling*: :) 

*insert ball joke here*: ??? 

*insert ball joke here*: Teruteru why did you do ":)"??? 

*southern rambling*: Hifumi's in the dining hall with me rn~

*southern rambling*: so I could tell him your stole his phone

*insert ball joke here*: do that and I'm taking your head

doctor office lollipops: is thhere ffighting already?? 

rockstar: kinda

lucky son of a gun: guys can we just get along?? 

*insert ball joke here*: no <3

lucky son of a gun: rude

pop rocks: I'm so confused??? 

*snickers* poor: so am I? 

*southern rambling*: ;) 

*insert ball joke here*: FUCK YOU TERUTERU

*southern rambling*: love you too buddy

coffin: is Leon getting murdered by Hifumi? 

mmmm, motor oil: probably

BurgerKing: well that's his problem now

*snickers* poor: if anything stupid happens tell us

BurgerKing and *snickers* poor are now offline

doctor office lollipops: Mmondo, Ibuki? Can we hanng outt?

mmmm, motor oil: of course babe! 

rockstar: yeah!! 

doctor office lollipops, mmmm, motor oil, and rockstar are all offline

lucky son of a gun: I'm gonna wait to see what happens

we're going on a trip: same!! 

simp: I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when Hifumi comes on

simp is offline

coffin: I'm gonna leave too

coffin is now offline

*southern rambling*: now time to wait

6:17 pm

wattpad smut: I'm gonna stab 1eon

*insert ball joke here*: I love you too baby

wattpad smut: ònó

*insert ball joke here*: ;)) 

wattpad smut: I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it's my comfort fic so I can do whatever I want
> 
> Also if you make fun of me for making Hifumi have a typing quirk I will eat your knee caps ;)


End file.
